


The Sound of Rain

by OrangeBlossoms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Rainy mornings are best spent together.





	The Sound of Rain

The rain starts falling by the time she’s made it over to the tent. It’s one of the larger ones out of the cluster with some additional embellishments that proudly display the colors of House Themis. All that stands between Lissa and the interior is a closed flap and the occupant’s ire should she not give warning. Maribelle isn’t a morning person (though she’s perfectly capable of pretending to be when the occasion calls for it), nor is she a fan of surprises.

“Hey, Maribelle. Can I come in?”

Silence greets her, so she tries again, rapping her knuckles against the wax-lined heavy linen as if it were a door.

“Maribelle?”

There’s a muffled murmur that sounds like assent and Lissa is eager to get under some cover, small droplets already settling on her hair and her shoulders. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust, but sure enough Maribelle is still in bed though she’s stirred enough to begin sitting up. She’s just as pretty like that with her hair tousled and Lissa grins at the thought that even this kind of visit is only granted with special permission.

“What are you doing up at this hour—?” Maribelle covers her mouth with a hand, the end of her sentence swallowed in a yawn. She seems to think better of her initial greeting and settles on an equally drowsy “Good morning, darling.”

Her eyes are still sleep-laden and she blinks slowly as Lissa settles on the edge of her cot, shucking her mud-caked boots before lining them up neatly so as not to draw out another potential point of protest. Maribelle tends to take meticulous care of her belongings and to her credit, they’re often in better shape than Lissa’s. 

“Morning! Mind if I join you? I’m cold.”

That alone is enough for Maribelle to take action, drawing up the blanket and ushering her close, the long side of the covers hanging from her arm like the wing of a wyvern. Lissa wastes no time in shuffling close, sighing as the residual warmth embraces her.

“You’re wet!” Maribelle yelps, suddenly alert.

“Just a little! And it’s mostly my hair.”

She flashes Lissa her best put upon expression, heaving a sigh that is fairly dramatic considering she was so recently fast asleep. The grousing doesn’t last as she finishes wrapping an arm around Lissa anyway, bundling the two of them up under the blankets. Maribelle shivers at the contact when their cheeks touch, but dutifully takes Lissa’s hands and rubs some warmth into them. Once awake, Maribelle’s not one to lay about all day, but the weather has a dampening effect and Lissa secretly hopes she can convince her to stay put for a bit. 

“Thank you,” she remarks when Maribelle loosens her hold, her hands much warmer than they were when she walked across camp, the pathways turning marshy after the previous night’s downpour and a damp chill hanging in the pre-dawn gloom.

She leans in to kiss Maribelle’s cheek and even in the dim light the flush that spreads across her face is visible. It’s always a thrill to be able to elicit a reaction like that and it inspires her to slide her arms around her and pull her even closer. 

“I was just about to get up,” Maribelle murmurs into another yawn before revealing the dubious nature of her claim with a question. “Though erm… what time is it anyway?”

Lissa chuckles into her shoulder as she presses close. Even her bed clothes are as prim and modest as one might expect with a delicate set of pink ribbons woven into the top and long sleeves that puff out at the shoulders.

“They haven’t even done the first shift calls. You’re fine. And to answer your other question, _someone_ decided to spar on the wet grass early this morning and sprained his ankle.”

“Based on your tone, I take it the Exalt was in need of assistance.”

Lissa nods before relaying some additional foolishness, Maribelle a sympathetic ear to the woes of even the more trivial healer responsibilities. 

“He tried to walk it off, too, but Robin woke me up to take care of it. And _then_ I was going to go back to sleep, but it started to rain. I happened to be by your tent, so…”

She finishes her retelling with an apologetic smile and a shrug.

“Even if you wake me before the first day shift _and_ you clamber into my _blessedly_ warm bed whilst covered in rain, I will always welcome your company.”

Maribelle cranes her neck to brush her lips against Lissa’s forehead and it’s Lissa’s turn to blush, the warmth creeping up her her cheeks clear to the tips of her ears. 

“Mmhm! And that’s because you’re the best,” she says with a hum, eyes smiling as she waits for Maribelle to take the bait.

Sure enough she scoffs before correcting her. 

“I couldn’t _possibly_ be when I have you right here, my dear.”

Earlier her brother reassured her they would sit tight until he heard back from a scouting mission, so she has the morning to relax with Maribelle until they decide they’re too hungry to wait out the storm. They’ve been through worse than a spot of rain, gray skies taking her back to battles fought through wailing winds over dangerous terrain.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Maribelle laces their fingers together and silently offers her shoulder to lean on, Lissa more than happy to accept. For a time, she doesn’t have to worry about anything outside of Maribelle’s tent and the warmth they share, the rain a gentle thrum as it falls over camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff content for them since I hadn’t posted for the pairing in a bit. Might also have another short thing for them up around Maribelle’s birthday.


End file.
